Tattoos
by b00ks101
Summary: Cammie is addicted to tattoos and Zach is the new apprentice. After they talk about deep meanings behind tattoos is there a deeper meaning in their relationship? CammiexZach . I Do Not Own Gallagher Girls or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

_Diary Entry #96_

_So I'm on my way to get my sixth tattoo in the past month. Since 15 I've been dreaming of tattoos and 1 month ago it was my 18th birthday, finally able to get them. I guess i went a little over board but after you get the first one its a bit addicting. I've been to The Prince Street Tattoo Parlour enough that they know me when I come in now. The manager, Joe, has told me because I keep coming back I can get 15% off the cost with every tattoo. They do piercings too, but most of my ears are already pierced, and my nose, so I just go for tattoos. I'm thinking of getting a sunflower for my mum. I'll decide on my way. Bye._

"Cammie!" Joe calls when i come in. "Another tattoo?" He asks.

"Ofcourse!" I reply.

"Well, we have an apprentice in today, Zach, he's good. Although if you don't want an apprentice, I can get the usual." He asks.

"As long as he wont mess up. This is a special one." I say.

"Well, come meet him and you can decide. He's a good one, though, Cam." He tells me as we walk into the room. Zach is on the computer, with his back to Joe and I.

"Zach." Joe says, but i tune out when he turns round. _Wow_. He stands up, a little taller than me, But just wow. I notice his eyes first, the prettiest emerald green eyes. And his black hair, messed up in all the right places just falling over one eye. A black, baggy Nirvana tee with no sleeves revealing his muscular arms covered in tattoos. Black skinny jeans and white, dirty chuck taylors. I may have fainted but when he speaks i snap out of it.

"Hey?" He's looking at me now and Joe's gone.

"Hi, sorry." I stutter. "I'm Cameron, but call me Cammie." I finally say.

"I prefer Cameron." And **OHMYGOD** the way he says my name.

"Oh okay."

He points to the chair. "Have a seat. Do you have a design?" He asks and i hand him my drawing.

"You're good." He tells me.

"Thank you, i tried really hard." He looks up at me.

"This mean something?"

"Yeah. Sunflowers were my mums favourite. She used to have them all around the house all the time. She used to call me it, too. It's probably the most important."

"That's lovely."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. No pressure on me." He smiles. He doesn't show much teeth when he smiles but the ones you see _glow_. No exaggeration, really.

"Not at all." I reply, smiling too.

"So where you wanting this?"

"Down the side of my ribs. Under my arm." I reply, i wasn't really sure where until he asked. I didn't know where the right place would be for this but i guess when you're asked the first place you say is the right one.

So while he gets everything prepared we talk about Nirvana and other bands.

"You're gonna have to take that off." He says pointing to my shirt.

I smirk. "I will if you do."

He laughs, he looks good. "Ok."

"I'm kidding." I say as i pull me t-shirt over my head. Part of my shirt gets caught in my hair so as i'm struggling to get it undone i think back to getting ready. I don't think i have a bra on.

"Uh, Cameron?" He says.

"SHIT!" I wrap my arm over my chest. Still trying to untangle my shirt from my hair i can't even see anything.

"Let me help you." He says and he leans against my arm. But i don't feel a shirt, i feel skin. Very muscular skin.

"Do you have a shirt on?" I ask.

"Didn't we make a deal?" IM LITERALLY DYING. Smiling ear to ear and he untangles my shirt and i look at him.

"Woah." RIPPED.

"What?"

"You're, uh, wow." I stutter, again!

"Thanks." He chuckles. "You're not too bad yourself" He nods towards my boobs that I'm still covering. I laugh. I mean they're not that bad, not small enough that I'm embarrassed. I just wish I was prepared.

"Yeah, thanks." I say and lie on the chair. Zach grabs a sheet and hands me it. I lay it over me so I can move my arm out of the way.

"So I've got everything ready. If you need anything or at any point want me to stop, tell me and i will. Are you ready?" He asks. I've heard all the other tattoo artists say it but he sounds so nervous. As if he's trying not to mess up.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Scar my skin." I joke.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're dealing with this really well." He tells me.

"I'm used to it, plus i don't really feel pain as much as others."

"I know what you mean, I'm the same."

"So, what do you like to do in your free time?" I ask. He's stopped now, taken a break, to clean the tattoo and to wait a while before changing to colour.

"I go to the skate park some times, I'm also in a sort of band." I should have guessed. He could totally rock the drums.

"That's awesome. What's the band called?"

"No Rest for the Youth."

"Nice! Who came up with that?" I ask. I wanna know more about him.

"Me, i thought of it when i was young, then i actually started a band. When we were suggesting names I threw it in there and they liked it. So it stuck." He's smiling and i know he's proud.  
"Shall we get back to it, then." He asks.

"Yeah, okay." I say.

I watch him as he does it. He's so focused I don't think he notices me. When he's concentrating his eyebrows narrow in, you see the green in his eyes a bit more when he does it.

"Something wrong?" He says, still focused.

"You wanna get something to eat after this?" I ask.

He stops and looks up at me.

"You asking me out, Cameron?" He smirks.

"Yeah, i guess i am." I say.

"I couldn't turn you down if you paid me." He replied, and went back to the tattoo. I smiled to myself.

"You have a great smile." Zach told me, and it grew bigger.

"Oh shh." I say. "Concentrate." And he does.

After he's finished and i stop looking at his abs, we put our shirts on, i pay and we leave.

...

"Starbucks?" He asks.

"Yeah. You never come here?"

"Nah. Not my style. I'm not a hipster with a beard and gelled back hair." He laughs.

"Go grab us that table and i'll order for you." He hands me money but i slip it in his back pokcet as he walks away.

"Touching my butt?" He says.

"Of course." I say, and go order the drinks. Two coffee's, a blueberry muffin and a cookie.

"You like coffee, right?"

"I live on coffee." He replies.

"Cookie or muffin?" I ask.

"You chose yours, ill have the other." So i take the cookie and watch his expression. Disappointed. I give him the cookie and take the muffin. He smiles.

We talk for an hour and get to know each other. He talks about some of the meanings behind his tattoos and i tell him the reasons behind mines, the meaningful ones, that is."

"I saw a date on your hip when i was doing your tattoo. Is it personal?" He asks.

"Uh, kinda, I guess."

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me." He says.

"I had lung cancer a few years back," His eyes got really wide. "I went into remission though. That's the date i got told i was clear. The 17th of October, 2012. Don't worry about it, seriously."

"I.. I don't know what to say. That must have been so hard." He looks at me. Like really at me, in my eyes. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah, me too. It's getting late, I'm gonna have to head home."

"Okay, ill walk you."

So we walk to my apartment, all the time talking about the things we have in common. Until we reached my garden gate.

"I had a good time." He says.

"Yeah." I reply. "I really did, too." And kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He says and i start walking through the garden.

"Looking at my butt?" I call back.

"Not at all." He calls to me, and i hear him laughing. I laugh, too.

"Liar."

And I go inside.

.

"Where have you been?" Bex calls through to me.

"I went and got a tattoo then Starbucks."

"Did you go straight after Uni?"

"Yeah." I shout then close my bedroom door and head over to my diary.

_Diary Entry #97_

_I got my tattoo. A sunflower. On the side of the ribcage. By the new apprentice Zach. I had to take my shirt off, then it got caught and i didn't have a bra on. Yeah. Then we went to Starbucks, and i told him the cancer story. I wasn't planning on it. And he walked me home. I find these entries are always better before the events of the day happen. Without the experience. I'll work on that. Bye._


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up at 7 and started getting ready for uni. I go through to the bathroom and brush my teeth then into the kitchen and notice Bex isn't up yet, she's normally half ready by this time.

"Bex!" I yell. No reply. So i go into my room and get my phone, checking the time and realise it's Saturday. I text her _"Sorry. If you're up. I thought it was Friday." _And then i crawl into bed and start up my laptop. I decide to go onto face book and search up Zach, looking through the profile pics. There isn't one i recognise but there is a picture of a band on stage. _That might be his band! _I hope, and click onto the profile.

_Zach Goode_  
_Drummer for No Rest For The Youth _: Drummer, I knew it.  
_Tattoo Apprentice Prince Street Tattoo Parlour._

I look through his previous profile pictures and see there's one of him and a girl, she's tagged so i go onto her profile:

_Eva 'Chica' Alvarez _

I click on her pictures and see she is quite pretty, with black hair. I wonder if they're close. I know i am not the first girl to see Zach as attractive.

And in the next second i know i must have messed up somewhere, accidentally like a photo or hit a button because Zach's name pops up under Friend Requests. I was on the right profile, i see. I accept and he messages me.

_Hey. _He says

_Hello Zach._

_I didn't want to be too forward in asking for your number. I thought facebook was acceptable, though. _He was thinking about asking for my number, i smile.

_Perfectly acceptable. _I reply.

_Good. Would it be unacceptable for to ask to see you again so soon?_

_How soon?_

_Now?_

_Now?!_

_Yes. I hope you agree because I'm outside your apartment._

_No way! Hold on._

I grab on my chucks and run down the stairs and out into the garden. No sign of him. _Very funny. _I sigh and head back towards the door when two hands go around my stomach and spin me round.

"Hello." He says, his arms loosening on me now. I hold them in place.

"Hi Zach." I smile, thankful i had time to brush my teeth before going back to bed.

"I couldn't wait until this afternoon so I thought I'd come by. Is that okay?"

"Of course." I smile up at him.

"Your smile."

"What about it?" I quickly close my mouth. I must have not brushed good enough.

"It really is amazing." I bury my head into his chest, laughing slightly. He smells good, like a mix of soap and deodorant.

"Would you like to spend the day with me?" He asks, i lift my head.

"I would, do you want to come up while i get changed?" I ask.

"You're asking me into your home?" He looks shocked.

"Into the living room."

"Yes."

**Zach POV**

I'm glad she didn't think me showing up at her home was weird, i still cant get over the feeling when she put her head on my chest. I couldn't name it, but i liked it.

When she walked into her house i waited at the door, already feeling too intrusive.

"Come, sit down." She called. I heard her speaking to someone so i walked in.

"Zach, Bex." She said, simply.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi Bex." I smiled. She went straight onto her phone after the hellos.

"Follow." Cameron said, so i did.

Her room wasn't like i thought it would be. It was an organised mess. Posters of bands like The Stone Roses, The Wombats, Arctic Monkeys. Her double bed lay in the middle of the room, with a Aztec patterned cover. I loved it.

"I like this." I said, she looked confused. "Your room, its cool."

"You think?"

"Yeah. I didn't really picture you as having this type of room."

"Did you picture pink frills and Justin Bieber pictures?" She was laughing so i knew it was a joke.

"Definitely not. Just not this style. It's similar to mines. Although my whole apartments like this." I laugh.

"I'll have to see it, sometime. Turn around." She says, i assume she's gonna change. So i do. I'm facing her TV and can see her in the reflection. I try not to look but i can't help it. She pulls her top off. No bra. Her body is toned, but curvy. Beautiful. She raids though a drawer and pulls on a ringer tee with "I Bang The Drums" on it and the Stone Roses logo and then changes into a pair of jeans.

"You can turn now. Even though facing that way didn't stop you peeping." She laughs.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it." I say, protesting.

"It's not like you haven't seen them already anyway, right?" I laugh and she laughs, too.

"Right. Shall we go?"

"Where?"

"Don't worry, i have a plan."


	4. Chapter 4

**Cammie POV**

He looks good today, smarter too. Black jeans with a chequered shirt open over a white tee and blue shoes. As if he's really trying to impress me.

"So where are we going, Goode?"

"First, im'ma take you to the skate park. It's normally empty at this time." He looks at my hand as if he's considering holding it. Then hesitates and looks away. Turns out I'm only a 10 minute walk from the skate park he's been coming to for years. He was right, it is empty.

"You want a go?" He pulls a black penny board from his bag.

"I can't ride. You show me some tricks."

So he does. He looks good when he's riding, just like you'd imagine. His shirt blowing back, wind messing up his hair. I may have lost my breathing for a second.

"You wanna try?" He asks.

"I don't wanna rain on your parade but I'm pro at going in a straight line, so if you can handle it."

I get on the board and go, turns out I'm better than i thought. I try a kick flip and it almost works, like 80%. Then i trip over the wheels.

"Tah dah!" I shout. He laughs and **GOD!, **I can't handle his laugh.

We walk on for about half an hour then stop outside a house, it's normal size with a garage and driveway.

"Yours?" I ask.

"I live with my bandmates."

"Nice" I say and we go into the garage.

"Awesome set up!" I almost shout.

"Can you play anything?" He asks.

"Not really. I'm alright on guitar. Show me your drum skills."

He sits at the drums and looks uncomfortable.

"You don't have to." I say, but he starts playing an awesome beat and adds in a few fills. He concentrates so hard and looks so passionate about it. I think i fell in love a little bit.

**Zach POV**

"That was similar to a beat one of the guys made. Did you like it?"

"I loved it." She sounds genuine but I don't think I impressed her. I should have played better.  
"You wanna show me your guitar skills?"

"I'm not too good but I'll give it a go." I pass her the acoustic and she gets set up.

"You not want a pick?"

"Nah, I'm alright."

She starts playing a slow rhythm that i don't know. I don't recognise it until she gets into the chorus.

Then she sings.

She sings, and oh god its beautiful.

She closes her eyes and sways as she does it. Still hitting every note on the guitar and in her voice. I stand up and move closer. She notices and open hers eyes, still singing. I take the guitar and sit it down against the drums. She has stopped singing but she hasn't moved away, she's stepped in.

"You have a great voice." I say, and kiss her. I don't let it last long and move back.  
"Sorry." I look into her eyes. This time she moves forward and kisses me. I don't know how long it lasts or how long it would have becuase the main light switches on and Jake, the lead singer walks in.

"Oh god man, sorry." He says, she laughs. I should turn round but I don't want to look away from her. I hear the door close and i set my hands on her waist and lean against the drums.

I lean in for another kiss but she kisses my cheek then pulls my hand out of the garage.

**Cammie POV**

That was one of the most magical kisses I've ever experienced. But I don't want to waste it.

"We're going to the park." I declare.

"Which one?" He asked.

"It's not far."

We end up walking about 30 minutes when we get to the edge of town. Its a tiny park with a lot of high trees.

I look at his shoes. "Hmm."

"What?" He asks, looking scared.

"Nothing. I just should have told you to change your shoes." I smile.

"Why?" He asks.

"Those don't look very good for climbing." As I point up through the trees.

"Your crazy."

"Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously _

_We end up walking about 30 minutes when we get to the edge of town. Its a tiny park with a lot of high trees._

_I look at his shoes. "Hmm."_

_"What?" He asks, looking scared._

_"Nothing. I just should have told you to change your shoes." I smile._

_"Why?" He asks._

_"Those don't look very good for climbing." As I point up through the trees._

_"Your crazy."_

_"Let's go."_

.. **Cammie POV**

"I'll go first, I guess." I say.

"I'll follow."

"I've never shown any one this before. This place is pretty unattractive and so I figured no-one would find it."

"What is it?"

"My runaway."

We climb for about 10 minutes when I reach the rope.

"A rope?" I hear him sigh.

"Oh please, like your too weak to climb a rope." I hear him chuckle and we start to climb. When we reach it, it's still pretty clean.

"Woah."

"You like?" I ask.

"Yeah, pretty cool."

"My mum helped me build it. I couldn't always be in the hospital with her and I didn't like going out without her. So I'd come here. My dad would never know where I was but my mum told him i was safe."

"I feel like I'm intruding in your sacred place." He looks uncomfortable.

"If I didn't want you here, you wouldn't be."

We climbed back down and went to the store for some food and drinks then climbed back up.

I looked at Zach's tattoos, on his right arm I realised he has a lot of silly tattoos like PacMan and the ghosts, a small cup of coffee, a little robot, tons of them.

"What's your most meaningful ones?" I asked him.

"Well, you see the little Drum Set?"

"Yeah?"

"Been playing since i was 4."

"Wow."

"And do you see the little letter and pen?"

"I used to write my Dad when he was in war. He died over there."

"Oh, that's horrible!"

"Yeah. You see the little starbucks cup?"

"Yeah i see it. Thought you didn't like starbucks?"

"I got it this morning."

"No way!"

"Yeah. I really feel a pull towards you, Cammie. I can't tell why, but I do."

"I'm so glad you said that, I feel the same."

"I think I'm falling for you."

"Good." I said as he leaned in to kiss me. It all went pretty fast. It was slight kisses and as we lay back they got faster and fierce. The next thing I knew he was reaching down to my waist and lifting my top. About 10 minutes later we were completely naked and I was sitting in his lap facing him. I nodded.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes."

.. **Zach POV**

The sun shining through the trees was the thing that woke me up, hearing the birds in the trees. My arm wrapped around Cammie's waist. I pulled back slightly to stretch when I noticed the blood all over my arm.

"Shit." I said and Cammie shot awake. "Cammie!"

She faced me and I noticed it all over he face, coming from her nose.

"Cammie, your nose. There's so much blood." I thought she might try to clean it, or at least curse with anger. The last thing i expected was for her to cry.

"Cam, it's alright. We just gotta clean it up." But she pushed me away and pulled on her clothes. "What is it?" I asked.

"I gotta go." She was faster, she bolted down the trees and started running before i was even half dressed, but she didn't make it far before fainting. I still couldn't piece together what was happening but I phoned an ambulance.

No-one was telling me anything, I couldn't go in with her. I wasn't family, so I wasn't important. I waited three hours before he dad came out.

"Son, I understand from what Cammie's said that you should know. The tumour she once had in her lungs is now in her brain." The words hit me like a punch in the throat.

"She knew. She knew as soon as she had the nose bleed that it was cancer."

"What?" Her father asked.

"When she woke up with the nose bleed I expected her to clean it up or freak out that there was so much blood. But she knew, she just started crying. She knew it was the cancer." I thought about what she must have felt, the disappointment that your body could let you down so much again!  
"When can I see her?" Her dad just shook his head.

"Not tonight, Son. You'd be best going home. I'll have her call you tomorrow." He left then, headed back into her room. I didn't move.


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously_

_"Son, I understand from what Cammie's said that you should know. The tumour she once had in her lungs is now in her brain." The words hit me like a punch in the throat._

_"She knew. She knew as soon as she had the nose bleed that it was cancer."_

_"What?" Her father asked._

_"When she woke up with the nose bleed I expected her to clean it up or freak out that there was so much blood. But she knew, she just started crying. She knew it was the cancer." I thought about what she must have felt, the disappointment that your body could let you down so much again!_  
_"When can I see her?" Her dad just shook his head._

_"Not tonight, Son. You'd be best going home. I'll have her call you tomorrow." He left then, headed back into her room. I didn't move._

_.._**Zach POV**

My neck was stiff when I woke, nurses walking by kept staring at me and asking if I needed help. The only help I needed was help getting in to see Cammie which no-one seemed to offer. I got up to buy some coffee when I saw her Dad leaving.

"Mr. Morgan!" I called. He turned, shocked to see me I guess.

"Were you here all night?"

"Yeah, can I see her now?" He smiled.

"Yes."

"Thanks sir."

"It's Matthew." I shook his hand and left to go to her room.

"I chapped first and when no reply came I just opened the door. She was sleeping, of course. It was only 9 o'clock. So I just sat down on the seat next to the bed and held her hand.

"Cam. I don't know if you can hear me, but I have to tell you. Yesterday was one of the best days and nights of my life and I'm so blessed to have met you. I think I love you, Cameron."

"I think I love you too, Zachary Goode." Her voice startled me, it didn't sound at all like her. But it was, and that's what made me smile.

.. **Cammie POV**

It had been around a month and a half since the cancer came back, and Zach made a point of going home and showering every night so he could stay here and comfort me every day. I hated it. I love him, which makes it so hard for me to know he's seeing me so weak and ill every day. The cancer is spreading and the doctor doesn't seeing it slowing down any time soon. Sometimes Zach is told to leave when the pain gets too much and they drug me. It's not that often but I see the hurt in Zach's eyes when it does. I don't want to put him through this. But I need one last thing.

"Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask for one last favour?"

"Of course. Anything?"

"You'll have to borrow Joe's equipment."

"Cammie. You're too weak for a tattoo. Your body will hurt too much."

"Zach, this is the last thing I'm asking from you. I need it."

"Cammie-"

"Please?" He sighs. I know what I'm asking him to do is dangerous but if I'm going to die anyway, I may as well..

"Fine. What do you want?"

"No Rest For The Youth." I see a crack of a smile hit the corner of his mouth, but it just as quickly fades. "Will you?"

"Yes."

..

The next day I made sure i had enough sleep and took all the medication so nothing would go wrong, Zach said he'd bring the equipment with him today. This was the first time I'd woken up without him here. So I sat with my dad and explained to him why I wanted this, that Zach meant a lot to me and this band meant a lot to him. He had been gathering quite a few fans from busking out around town, I hated myself for not being there to support him. My heart raced when he chapped.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Hey, beautiful. You're looking better."

"Yeah. I got some more sleep last night." I blushed because I didn't think he'd say something like that in front of my dad. He noticed.

"Doesn't she?" He asked my dad.

"She does, indeed." He smiled and left.

"He doesn't approve of this tattoo."

"Yeah, neither do I, Cam." He looked upset about it.

"I'm sorry, Zach. But I really want this, and it means a lot to me that it's you giving me it."

"Where do you want it?"

"My back"

"God, Cammie."

"What?"

"You're gonna be lying on all your tubes."

"It's fine, Zach."

"Okay, do you have a design?" I handed him it.

"You're good." He chuckled.

"I heard." I laughed too. Although, he started to look as if he might cry. I turned over.

He set everything up and traced out the design.

"I love you, Zach."

He didn't reply straight away.

"I love you, too." His voice was shaky but I didn't turn.

I heard him turn on the gun and lean slightly on my back but it seemed like forever before he moved to started. I flinched when he finally started the tattoo. I felt him come off me.

"It's fine." I said.

He hesitated but started again, i tried hard to hold in my pain but I think he noticed. I clenched my fists to try and stop me making noise. I knew he saw my pain when I felt a drip on my back.

"Zach?"

No reply.

"Zach. I'm okay."

When he stopped to clean it before adding in colour it felt like the best relief but I couldn't face him. When he started back with the colour that's when the pain hit me and I couldn't help it, I cursed and tensed up and I was so angry at myself. He stopped and pulled back completely.

"FUCK!" I shouted.

"Cammie. It's alright, it doesn't need colour."

"No!"

"Cam-"

"I'm fine, Zach. Please."

He continued on until it was finished. There were another few drops on my back but I didn't make another sound. As soon as the gun switched off and he cleaned my back he got up and left. I lay there, my back aching. Slowly I turned and sat up. There was a couple tissues on the table.

It was about half an hour when he came back, I'd managed to get up and walk to the mirror. I was smiling at it when he came in.

"I love it. Thank you." I said. I walked over to him but he pulled back. "What is it?"

"Why did you want that?"

"Because I care you about you, and your band is important to you."

He kissed me then, for a long time. Then I got back into bed and he took Joe's equipment back to the parlour.


	7. Chapter 7

**Zach POV**

As I walked into the hospital I saw Matthew at the seats as if he was waiting for me. I walked over.

"Zach!" He had been crying.

"No." I started at him.

"Not yet. She's in surgery."

I felt slight relief that she hadn't completely gone.

"Since when?"

"A few hours. It got so bad last night. She was screaming for about an hour until the drugs kicked in, that's when they took her to surgery. Zach, I think you should leave. She's not got long left and it's best if your not around when she does, for your sake."

"With all due respect, Sir, I'd like to stay."

"Son, I think it's time." He patted my shoulder. "For her sake, too. She feels like a burden."

I felt my eyes well up but I wouldn't let him see upset about it. I just turned around and left.

I didn't go home, I went to Cammie's for her blanket then went to the tree house. It felt almost rude to be their without her, but this was once her favourite spot to go when she had to leave. And now I had to leave.

..

I've spent the last couple of weeks working on improving the band, and we have our first proper gig as a intro for another band. All the people who crowd us in town have said they've bought tickets just to see us. But there is only one person I want there and it's the only person who can't make it. No-one has contacted me with news about Cammie but I went in and looked through the window a couple days after I got told to leave, I haven't seen her since.

"Dude?" Jake asked.

"Yeah?"

"Your off." I looked up at him from the drums.

"What?.." Then I realised. "Oh. Sorry, man. Go again."

We played through the song again.

"Your still off, our gig is in three weeks. You wanna take a break?"

"Yeah, just five minutes." I didn't know where I was going, but I was running. I assumed the hospital, and that's where I ended up.

I ran to Cammie's room and chapped. Nothing. I chapped again and heard a still grunt. I opened the door. Cammie was on the bed, but she had been sick and no-one had realised. I ran out and got a Nurse to help her, while I held Cammie up off the bed.

"Cam?" I said. "Cammie?"

"Zach?" She sounded confused as if I was the last person she expected. Which i have to admit, hurt a lot.

"Yeah, it's Zach. Are you feeling okay?"

"No, Zach. I need a bucket." I grabbed one from the bedside table and sat her down with it, holding her hair back.

It didn't take her long before she started puking, but it didn't last long either. I handed her a glass of water and helped her into the bed.

"Thank you, Zach." She looked so much worse than i remember.

"You're welcome." I sat in the seat and held her hand.

"Cammie, guess what?"

"What?" She smiled.

"I have a gig. A proper one, opening for a band."

She sat up and I eased her back down.

"Zach, that's great!" But the sitting up must have been too much, she started to be sick again.

"Hey, calm down."

"I'm fine."

"You're persistent, is what you are. Now sit back and chill." She laughed.

"Hows your back?"

"Bloody brilliant. You wanna see?"

"I'll see when your better."

"Then you'll never see." Hearing her admit that, I almost cried.

"Okay, let me see." She flipped round so fast I had to grab the bucket, just in case.

She lifted up her shirt, she wanted me to see the tattoo but all i saw was her bones, pressing up against her skin. She had gotten so skinny. And at the top, right under her neck, the tattoo.

"It looks good." I said, but I hadn't really paid attention to the tattoo.

"Doesn't it!"

"Cammie, I'm sorry I came today. I didn't know I was coming until I was here."

"It's okay, since you've gotten here it's the best I've felt in weeks!"

I hate that she's saying this and I still have to stay away.

"I won't be able to come again, I'll have to leave before your Dad comes."

I stood up to go but she wasn't looking at me, she was looking away.

"I love you, Cam."

She didn't look or reply, so I opened the door.

"I'm sorry." I said, and left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Zach POV**

So I've been working at Joe's a lot more and focusing on the band. It's been a couple days since I saw Cammie and I keep thinking about what she said, _"since you've gotten here it's the best I've felt in weeks!" _I wonder if that meant that I should keep going. But today I've got to work.

..

"Hi Zach." Joe said as I walked in.

"Hey." I said, about to walk past him but he grabbed my arm.

"You look rough, you alright?" I turned to look at him.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I walked through to the room and started getting set up when I heard footsteps come in.

"Not today, Joe." I say.

"It's not Joe." I spin around and see Matthew standing in the doorway.

"Uh, sorry, hello?"

"Zach. Since you first left Cammie got sicker and sicker, and then the other day it was as if she just had a stomach bug. Her face had more colour and didn't have her headaches. Then she finally told me you showed up and I wondered if you being there is what made her like that. I know you can't cure cancer just by showing up, but something happened. When you left the next day, her headaches woke her up, she was drugged up again."

"You saying I made her better for the day?" I asked, confused on what he was meaning.

"I don't know, Zach. Would you come back tomorrow? Just for the day and see if she is different."

"I can't. I won't do that to her, showing up then leaving again. If I come tomorrow, sir, I come everyday."

"Then so be it. See you tomorrow." And he left.

..

I couldn't focus the whole day and by the time I had to go home, I knew I had to practice. If I was gonna see Cammie mostly all day every day, I had to get better at our songs for the gig.

I was about 2am when I realised the time. I stopped playing and went upstairs to get ready. Showered, got some clothes and money then left. I went to the store to get some food for me then something to eat for Cam. I didn't really know what to get her so I just picked up some M&amp;Ms. By the time i got to the hospital it was about half 6 in the morning. Her dad came out.

"Hello son."

"Hi."

"Go on in." And he smiled.

I chapped, no reply. Chapped again and heard her say something, I couldn't make out. So, I chapped again.

"Not yet. My head isn't sore." She must have thought I was a nurse. I opened the door slightly. She wasn't facing me so I sat down and sat my hand on her waist.

She must have known it was me or she just didn't care, she moved her arm to hold my hand but still didn't turn. I didn't know if I had the right any more, but I loved her and this was a good opportunity. I held on to her hand as I stood up and got up onto the bed. She didn't flinch so I assumed she didn't mind, or she had fallen asleep. So i lay down and wrapped around her.

..

Her dad came in later on the night, I was still on the bed just she had turned to face me. When he came in I got off and sat on the seat.

"Any headaches today?" He asked her.

"Not one!" She said, smiling. And Matthew turned to smile at me too. I didn't smile. I felt as if Matthew thought I was curing Cammie. And when her next headache came when I will be here, I'll be kicked out again.

But for the next week no headaches came, Cammie had less and less tubes. More colour in her cheeks. Things started to look good for her. I was still staying ever day, her dad every night. I told her I wouldn't be able to come in today. I had rent due so I had to work at Joe's.

"Hey, Joe." I said, walking in.

"Zach, you look happy!"

"I am, Joe."

Later that night, Joe left me to lock up. I should have been quick and made my way to the hospital but I wanted a tattoo. A truly meaningful one to show Cammie.


	9. Chapter 9

_Last time..._

_Her dad came in later on that night, I was still on the bed just she had turned to face me. When he came in I got off and sat on the seat._

_"Any headaches today?" He asked her._

_"Not one!" She said, smiling. And Matthew turned to smile at me, too. I didn't smile. I felt as if Matthew thought I was curing Cammie. And when her next headache came when I will be here, I'll be kicked out again._

_But for the next week no headaches came, Cammie had less and less tubes. More colour in her cheeks. Things started to look good for her. I was still staying with her every day, her dad every night. I told her I wouldn't be able to come in today. I had rent dye so I had to work at Joe's._

_"Hey, Joe." I said, walking in._

_"Zach, you look happy!"_

_"I am, Joe."_

_Later that night, Joe left me to lock up. I should have been quick and made my way to the hospital but I wanted a tattoo. A truly meaningful one to show Cammie._

**\- Zach POV -**

I finally finished up the tattoo, I'd decided to put in in an empty space on my upper arm that I was saving for the right tattoo and I had decided this was it. I locked up the shop and headed to the hospital.

I didn't see Joe waiting outside the room for me, so I just walked up to the door and chapped.

No reply, I opened the door slightly to see Cammie wasn't there. The bed was made, everything was tidied away.

Just as I started to panic I felt arms slide around my eyes.

"Guess who?" I heard her voice.

"Cam? What's going on?" I spin round and hold her waist. I see her dad down the hall with some doctors.

Her smile grew bigger and she looked at me.

"Let's go." She took my hand, I stayed where I was.

"You're going home?" I smiled back at her.

"Yeah, only for a couple nights and I'll be checking in daily. They said I was well enough to take a break from being stuck here."

She was tugging my arm so I gave in and let her lead me.

"Is your dad going to stay with you?"

"No."

"You can't stay alone." I spun her round to look at me.

"I won't be, Bex will be there." I was a little disappointed. "And you, of course."

My smile grew as she started to lead me again.

Her dad came home with us and sorted out all the medication to take in case Cam forgot, he was stalling so he didn't have to leave so we ordered dinner then he went home.

**\- Cam POV -**

He had started to move pillows around on the couch into a bed when he caught me staring at him.

"What're you doing?" I asked, almost laughing.

"What?" He actually looked genuinely confused.

"You actually think your sleeping on the couch?" This time, letting out a giggle.

"Well," He pointed to the couch. "Duh." And we both were laughing now.

I took his hand and stood, waiting for him to stand with me.

"C'mon, Cam. Your dad trusts me."

"And what if I'm sick in bed or something, how will you know?"

He sighed and stood up.

"You two," Bez sighed, I'd almost forgot she had been watching the movie with us. "Just get into the room."

He stared at me and I nodded.

He seemed stiff, sitting right on the edge of my bed as I went to the corner to get changed.

"Should I move into view on the TV?" Of course, I was joking but he didn't make a sound.

"Zach?" I asked, moving to the bed and hugging him from behind.

"Are you sure you want me in here with you?" I was shocked.

"Of course I do, Zach. I was joking." I tugged at him to face me.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

I thought back the first time he was in here with me.

"If I didn't want you here, you wouldn't be." I winked at him and, finally, he laughed.

"Oh! You don't have anything to change into." I said.

"I must've left my nightgown at home!" He joked, nudging my arm and I laughed, then shock filled his face.

"What? What's wrong?!" I asked, instantly putting my hand to my nose. Nothing.

"I didn't mean to nudge you, sorry!" He was looking at my arm as if he'd just snapped it in half.

"Calm down, Zach. I'm not a baby or a skeleton or something." I went over and opened my record player and put on an old Kanye album.

I pulled the covers over, "You know at one point, you'll have to move to get into bed?"

He got up and pulled off his trousers, then his shirt and hopped under the covers. And as he pulled the covers back I noticed it on his arm, just under his shoulder.

A little tree house with ladders leading down, a skateboard at the foot of them. And so tiny, in the doorway of the tree house was a little gold C.


End file.
